Tattoos
by wingedstallion
Summary: Ronon rescues someone that is going to mean more to him than he ever thought. Ronon/OC


Tattoos Ronan and Anastasia

I do not own Stargate atlantis. Anastasia is my own character this is my one of my first to publish ik it needs work so no flamers would be awesome.

Ronan is sitting at the table waiting for the group to all come. he has no idea why they are all called by Col. Carter. she call the all to the board room only a few moments ago. he was on his way to the gym but like all things that will have to wait. Ronan made it to the room in the record time. Col. was sitting there waiting to welcome the all in. soon he heard Shepherd and Tayla coming up the stairs closely fallowed by the winning and compiling, Rodney. Ronan listing to him sounds like he was complaining about having to leave his lab and not having a valid reason. the gang walked in, John "hey, Chewy you got here quick" Ronan "i was close by". Col. closing the door. " everyone please sit down" John "So Col. why have you called us all to this meeting on our day off?" Col. Carter " i have called you all here today to tell you and come up with a plan on finding Lt. Loren and Lt. Col. Tragger's team... well Loren's temporary team" looking around at the alpha team in front of her giving her curious looks. Col. cont." Loren and was going with the new girl and her team. They left for P7X- 8498 8 days ago and we have not heard from them they where scheduled back 4 days ago and but they have until today before i really know something is wrong" John "so why have you called us today is they have another 20 hrs. to comeback?" Col. Carter "I believe something has happen... i am pretty sure they have been captured or something worse." John " so what you welling us is that they are missing and you have not clue why they are. what was there initial mission for them to go to P7X-8498?" Col. Carter" I told Loren to evaluate Col. Tragger and her team to see if i can start to use her team on mission alone with out supervision, she seemed to have a vicious temper and ..." Sam "unauthorized off world activation" Col. Carter "who's IDC?" Sam " Major Smith's" Col. Carter "open the shield i need to know why they are late!" as soon as the shield are raised bullets come flying through and Major Smith with Cameron and Taylor flying in. Major Smith yelling wile Major Loren is jumping though the stargate " raises the shield" the stargate closes. the group come running down the stairs. Col. Carter is the first to speak " where is col. Tragger?" Loren trying to breath looking around at the other men them looking back at the Col. Carter. Loren " Anna was caught in the escape. she order us not matter what get to the gate. ( under his breath) she was in no shape to escape". John heard this. Smith " she gave us a direct order to get to the gate and not looked back... i heard shouting and a deafen scream, is stopped and looked back and she told me to run!" with all the men looking down. John " now this is a rescue mission, and loren what the hell was she thinking when she deciding that ya'll escaping if she was in no condition of escaping?" yelling at Lorne. Lt. Cameron "she was not thinking of her escape. she was thinking of ours. i do not think she was going to get out of there. she has always said that she will sacrifice herself to save her team... yeah ik she talks a big game all the time and she is one hell of a weapons specialist but she is always willing to put her life down for others." Ronan " so your telling em you left her there under her orders."

On Planet P7X- 8489*

waking up on something cold and hard. going on high alert. she manages to sit up . noticing her hands are tied which means she comes crashing back down landing on her shoulder. screaming in pain... realizing that she has a bullet in her shoulder, laying on the ground letting the pain subside on opens there eyes looking around the room. " great I'm in a concert room" not seeing a door means it behind her and and with her luck it slams against her back. " yeh. that is behind me" in a very dry voice. someone closing the door. "well looks like sleeping beauty is awake now" a harsh male voice. watching him walk around and squatting in front of her. lightly brushing a strand of her hair from her face. glaring at him. Man " a pretty girl like you should not me messing with men' s work" lightly stroking her face. Anna " what do you want?" Man. " Darling don't get nasty with me. all will be reviled in dew time.. how about you start by telling me your name gorgeous?" Anna Slowly sitting up " how about you stop calling me pet names and be more respectful." he reaches and grabs her neck tightly "i will not give a prisoner respect expecting a woman. women are only good for sex and keeping the house clean." you are property here as i can tell your world. where ever it is. do not have the same views. as i observed you are a high ranking military but sweetheart that dose not mean anything here. now why don't you tell me your name before i do something i would regret" Anna glared at him "Col. Tragger so now stop calling me stupid pet names Asshole" he grabbed her injured shoulder and tithing his grip. Anna Scrams. Man "you will respect me, your in my world now" letting go he stands up leaving her in the dark." well this is just great...why did they just not kill me already that what i wanted. in not going to live much longer with the amount of blood loss an infections" breathing now figuring what ll her injuries are " okay i can add 3 broken ribs and a bullet in my shoulder hand to list of injuries." looking out the small window. thinking about it seems like it is 4 pm. " hopefully they will bring food soon i don't know how many days ti has been sense I've ate something"

*Back On Atlantis*

John, Ronan, Tayla, Loren, Taylor, Cameron and Col. Carter and the rest of the team are all sitting down in the board room. all silent. Col. Carter "we are all here now to plan a way to get back Col. Anastasia Tragger. What do you guys know?" Loren "we know that she is P7X-8498 or as she called it "all tree hell", she is in a bunker around 40km northwest of the gate." John "dose anyone know who these people are?" Smith "they have some sort of military training with out dated weapons like waked out muskets and other shit like that." Tayla "what is a musket?" John "an outdated gun from about 100 years ago back on earth, they are not very accurate but packs one hell of a punch when hit... out P90's are so much better than them." Col. Carter "Where did these people come from... we scanned the planet and there was not life signs" Loren " they stayed with in the bunker for most the time i rarely saw someone who would leave the bunker." Rodney "there has to be a zinc and copper plating everywhere to keep the the life scanners from working." John "it is an ancient bunker that was abandon, then" Tayla "if it is an ancient bunker shouldn't we be able to contact them throughout the control panel or something to negotiate with them they might react and not attack us." John " Tayla your always the optimistic one" Col. Carter "that is a good idea, Rodney do you think it is possible?" Rodney " i don't know it might work I'll have to check the old database to see if it has any records, hopefully we can find something out. I'll get right on that" Rodney walk out incoherently mumbling to him self. John "Okay as he works on that, My team and I need to know some back ground on Col. Tragger" Col. Carter "yes, lets look at her file to see what we can get on her. we all know her of her reputation, but dose anyone really know actually know anything about her. like where she is from, family, hobbies or anything like that?" looks at Tragger's Team. all of them look like they want to say something but none of them were going to speak up anytime soon. Ronan "someone in this room has to know something about Col. Tragger that is not just in her file. she can not be this secretive. if you are her team you should know something anything and she has been on Atlantis for 3 years now she has to have talked to someone!" John looking at Col. Tragger's folder and whistles "well she has one hell of a rap sheet and seems to always be in the brig. by now she would have her own pillow in there." Tayla "I do not understand what is a Silver Star is and the reason why she was not dishonorably discharged 3 years ago right before she was sent here?" John speaking up " a silver star is the second highest award you can give to someone mostly they are given if the person did something of extreme valor, courage or honor. with the discharged well the marines would have looked bad if they discharged her for something stupid when she was a war hero." Col. Carter "what did she due to be almost discharged?" Smith " that is classified, she would not even tell us plus the silver star is something she wishes she never got." getting looks from the other members from Tragger's team for him speaking up. soon Cameron started to speak " Anna says that all she did was live and get out of there. the other "men" in her team were torchered to death. and she was the one who got out alive. she calls it the star is a remembrance of how she failed." John "I can see why she would say that i would not want some one awarding me for just getting out alive when my men died. i would hate my self for it." Ronan " now i see why she planed an way for you to get out, she was making sure what happened before would not happened again. do you know hoe she was like after she got back from when she was capture?" Taylor "no every time we asked she would just get quiet and have this look of defeat"

*Back on P7X-8498*

Cold rush of ice falling over "shit, what the hell, fuck, did your mother teach you to never wake some one when they are sleeping Ass" Man "sweetie, my mother was only for fucking and we are taught women are whatever we want them to be" Anna "what do you want? why don't you just kill me now? in not going to tell you anything" Man "Okay, Tragger how about you tell me your first name at least do that so i know who i am killing" Anna "you tell me your first so i know who is killing me!" Man " Why are you so intent on me killing you, I really don't want to honey, and my name is General Wyatt Marrow" Anna " Because i rather die than live here forever then be killed in the end, and Anastasia, Anna for short" taking a deep breath and talking to her self " no i feel like i am betraying my self." Wyatt looked down at her with soft eyes " you know if you start cooperating i can help you out and maybe let you go, but i need to awnser my questions, i don't want to hurt you. i pains me to hurt such a pretty girl, you are forcing me to." Anna "Im going to die anyway, i might be able to tell you something. just as long as you kill me in the end." Wyatt "Im not going to make that promise to you, i don't want to kill you... how about you awnser me this Anna... where do you come from?" Anna "A planet far far away" Wyatt "what is the name you your planet? who is you leader?" Anna


End file.
